1. Field
Embodiments relate to a transmitter using digital interface such as high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) or digital visual interface (DVI) and a system including the same, and more particularly, to a transmitter for automatically detecting the power-down of a receiver by sensing a voltage of a predetermined node and a system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, audio visual (AV) systems including a source device transmitting AV data, a sink device receiving the data, and a repeater device are being developed. Examples of the source device include a digital video disc (DVD) player, a Blu-ray disc (BD) player, a high-definition (HD) DVD player, a compact disc (CD) player. Examples of the sink device include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, and a projector. The repeater device may be an AV amplifier or an AV receiver.
These devices are connected to one other through HDMI cables and transmit and/or receive AV data through digital interface such as HDMI. When a source device is connected with a sink device, the source device transmits video signals to the sink device and uses a hot plug detect (HPD) signal to determine whether the sink device has been connected. However, only the connection or disconnection of the sink device is recognized, but whether the sink device has been powered down is not reliably recognized.